In Deep Space
by kingofthenerdz
Summary: What else is there to do in the deep, dark confines of space? When you're the only known group of humans left alive, you better get to know the people around you. (A collection of oneshots that take place during and after SR4.)


"Never have I ever!" Matt shouted suddenly, stopping their card game.

"You… What?" Pierce said, confused.

"Matt, no." Kinzie said firmly, not even looking up from her cards.

"Oh, come on! It's a fun game!" Matt protested, standing up.

"As much as I like to tell Matt no, I'm intrigued." Am was giving Matt her attention now.

"Well, back in England we played it as a drinking game, but you just say things that you have never done and if someone else has done it, then they have to drink!"

"I think Johnny found some booze in one of those crates…" Supplied Shaundi, placing a bet.

"We are not seriously playing this game." Kinzie sounded angry, but the rest of the group seemed up for it. Ben and Keith were scanning the simulation, but everyone else needed something to do to blow off some steam.

Shaundi popped out of the room to grab Johnny and the bottles as the rest set up a table for them all to sit around. Shot glasses appeared from somewhere, and soon they were all ready.

"So, like I said, if you have done something, you have to drink." Matt was pouring the booze into glasses and passing them around.

"What if you've done everything?" Johnny asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Somehow I doubt you've done everything." Am rolled her eyes and poked him in his side. "But I bet I know more shit on you, than you do me."

"Oh, you are fucking on. Prepare to be wasted in about five minutes."

"I'll go first! Never have I ever killed anyone." Matt said excitedly.

"Seriously?" from Pierce.

"Why the fuck not?" from Johnny.

"Now you all have to drink."

It stayed pretty tame for a few rounds. And then they started digging up dirt on one another.

"Never have I ever fucked more than ten people." Shaundi was glaring daggers at Johnny who seemed far too smug, and both her, Kinzie and Am did a shot each.

"Okay, I did not expect that from Johnny." Pierce was pouring out more shots.

"Johnny's a real fucking romantic. Believes in candles and all that shit." Am was drunk and her mouth was already far too loose for her liking. Turns out she had done almost everything so far.

"Oh, fuck you. You're just pissy because I know your name 'cause it was weird to call you Boss when you were-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll blow off your fucking knee caps." She pointed at him, giving him the best glare she could muster in her state.

"…Boss, did you…?" The group were speechless, which was a first for them.

"Next person!" Am said quickly, trying to turn the conversation away from this. She could feel Johnny smirking next to her and her cheeks were burning.

"Never have I ever fucked anyone at this table." Pierce helpfully supplied. Johnny, Kinzie and Am all drank.

"Kinzie!" Am held up her hand and Kinzie giggled. So she was drunk too. Good to know she wasn't the only lightweight at the table.

"My bad. I was curious."

"Oh, I've got a real fucking good one. Never have I ever, fucked a police officer." Johnny said, filling up a shot glass. Asha drank for the first time in a few rounds and Am hesitated.

"Oh, fuck you. I can't believe you're bringing this up." She did her shot.

"You still not gonna tell me who it was?"

"Believe me, you do not want to hear that story."

"Never have I ever been in a long term relationship." Pierce, Johnny, Asha. Am reached for a shot and then shook her head, thinking better of it.

"That was weak, Shaundi." She was getting pretty sloppy now, cursing herself again for being such a lightweight.

"This game is hard!" She protested. She was getting pretty drunk too. The amount of time she'd spent away from the drugs had completely lowered her tolerance. Johnny seemed to be the only one not that affected yet.

"Never have I ever. Gotten a tramp stamp tattoo." Am smirked at Johnny.

"Does it count if the Zin took it off?"

"Oh, it totally counts." He drank, laughing.

"Johnny, why did you get a tramp stamp?!" Shaundi had taken her shot and was looking over at him. Johnny laughed.

"Because we were fucked after Carlos died and the Boss wanted another of her stupid death flower tattoos and I thought that I'd get one too. It was a real fucking beautiful thing too."

"Johnny, the words "fuck off" on your lower back are not beautiful."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Eesh was so mad when we burst in and you showed her it."

""Johnny, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done, I can't believe you let him do this?!"" Am screeched in an eerily good impression of Aisha. "If I had told you to not get it, would you have?"

"Fuck no, that tattoo was special."

"I'm just glad you didn't come with me when I got my tattoo for Eesh. I don't know what you might've gotten." Johnny shook his head and smiled sadly. Am put her hand on his shoulder.

"Never have I ever fucked a woman?" Pierce said, trying to bring them all back to the game.

"That's a lie and you know it." Shaundi poked him. Everyone but Asha drank.

Am had taken to the floor to stop the room from spinning.

"You had enough to tell us that story now, Boss?" Shaundi asked, standing over her.

"Never."

"Wait, was it that woman you were flirting with at that gala?" They had given up the game when they realised that there were no winners, just an incredibly drunken Am.

"Shit, I forgot about her. Guess I need another shot."

"So there were two? Shit, Boss. You really got around back then." She was going to hit Pierce. Well, she would have hit him if she could get up.

"Not as much as some people in this room!" She half sang and Shaundi made a noise of protest.

"Oh, come on I thought we were finally forgetting about that!"

"I nearly included them all in my thank you speech, remember?"

"When you appointed the new Ultor board of directors? You scared them shitless."

"Dex's face was priceless when he realised what was happening."

"Fuck Dex." Johnny said. He was leisurely playing pool, almost unfazed by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. It was so unfair.

"Who's Dex?" Kinzie asked, sitting on the floor next to where Am was lying.

"One of my former bosses." From Am

"A dickface." From Johnny.

"Johnny's still pissed that Dex turned his back on us." Am rolled onto her front. "He was one of the original lieutenants when I joined. Took a job with Ultor just before I got blown up."

"Fucking backstabber."

"Johnny, you literally stabbed him in the back, I don't know why you're still pissed about it." Shaundi mimed the stabbing, swaying where she sat. Kinzie looked confused.

"Don't worry about it too much. Just try not to piss him off." Am patted her on the shoulder.

Matt snored from the corner he was passed out in across the room, shutting everyone up for a second, before they all burst out laughing.

"He lasted a lot longer than I thought he would." Shaundi mused, looking over at him. Am kept forgetting how much younger he was compared to the rest of them. She felt almost sorry for him.

She'd sobered up quite a bit, but no matter how drunk she would ever get, she knew she wasn't going to be sleeping. Stepping over the bodies of her passed out crewmates she moved over to Johnny. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"So you need me, do you?" She felt her cheeks go red and she pushed at him.

"Shut up." He pulled her out into the corridor and pressed her up against the wall. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Like you don't want me to fuck you."

"I did make a promise a while ago to myself to stop having sex in places I could get caught…" He pressed his lips against hers, shutting her up. She didn't realise how much she missed this. It was so easy with him because he actually understood her and she understood him. They'd been through so much together; it felt like the natural course of action. She didn't know how or if they would make it work, what with her never having been in a real adult relationship and them both being psychopaths, but she was glad to be forging something with him. Pulling away, she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's this for? Thought we were going to fuck?" He asked

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

"For what? I ain't done nothing." Leaning up, she kissed him gently. It was unlike her to be so vulnerable, but he just smiled at her for it.

"I need you too, Am. Fuck, I've always needed you. Now can we stop being so fucking soppy?" She laughed.

"Blame the booze. It just made me think about everything we've been through." Taking her by the hand, he dragged her towards the sleeping area.


End file.
